


Happiness

by gamja127 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamja127
Summary: Be safe y'all. I hope this broke your heart enough to make you more careful.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of actually liked this fic teehee  
> Stay home ^^ <3

**[Happiness]**

[ Say You Won't Let Go ](https://youtu.be/0yW7w8F2TVA)

_ I met you in the dark, _

_ you lit me up.. _

Age 7: A silver-haired boy was crying under a tree when a little girl his age 

came up to him and handed him a toy.

_ You made me feel as though _

_ I was enough _

Age 14: The boy and girl walked hand in hand to school, content and happy.

_ We danced the night away, we drank too much _

_ I held your hair back when _

_ You were throwing up _

_ Then you smiled over your shoulder _

_ For a minute, I was stone-cold sober _

_ I pulled you closer to my chest _

_ And you asked me to stay over _

_ I said, I already told ya _

_ I think that you should get some rest _

Age 21: They sang and danced and drank together, truly enjoying their lives 

to the fullest. The two whirled around, laughing. The woman paused, 

wrapping her arms around the man. They pulled each other closer to 

where their noses were touching as they basked in their warm 

embrace.

_ I knew I loved you then _

_ But you'd never know _

_ 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go _

_ I know I needed you _

_ But I never showed _

_ But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Just say you won't let go _

Age 28: The two were tangled in each other’s arms, neither willing to let go. 

The man swore to himself then that he would stay by your side 

forever.

_ I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed _

_ I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head _

_ And I'll take the kids to school _

_ Wave them goodbye _

_ And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night _

Age 35: The woman waved at the man from the doorway, and he turned 

around and waved back, along with the two kids by his side.

_ When you looked over your shoulder _

_ For a minute, I forget that I'm older _

_ I wanna dance with you right now _

_ Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever _

_ And I swear that everyday you'll get better _

_ You make me feel this way somehow _

Age 42: The couple danced around the living room, completely lost in the 

music and each other. 

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ And I hope you know _

_ Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold _

_ We've come so far, my dear _

_ Look how we've grown _

_ And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Just say you won't let go _

Age 49: The two watched as their first child waved at them and boarded the 

train. The woman wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned closer to 

the man.

_ I wanna live with you _

_ Even when we're ghosts _

_ 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most _

Age 56: The now older couple sat in a booth together, smiling fondly at a 

younger couple proposing to each other in the middle of the plaza.

_ I'm gonna love you 'til _

_ My lungs give out _

_ I promise 'til death we part like in our vows _

Age 63: The man and woman, both on hospital gurneys, gazed at their 

intertwined hands.

_ So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows _

_ That it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old _

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Just say you won't let go _

A few minutes later, the woman took her last shuddering breath before passing on. The man watched with a bittersweet smile as his loved one left this world and finally moved on.

_ Just say you won't let go _

_ Oh, just say you won't let go _

Less than an hour later, the man’s breaths became shallower and shallower. Soon, he left to rejoin his lover, waiting in the distance. They held hands once more and headed off into the light.

This.. is true happiness.

Living together.

Loving together.

Dying together.

Stay home.

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic was based off of the old Texas couple who died together from coronavirus after 53 years of marriage. Please. Be careful when you go outside. Wear a mask. Wear gloves. Protect your loved ones.
> 
> Yours truly, 
> 
> Ren.


End file.
